A year of demigods and magic
by thebookgirl5770
Summary: The giant war is over, but that doesnt mean deimgods are out of the game when they are called to hogwarts to protect and help The Golden Trio. Nobody knows they identitys but the headmaster, a deim-god him self. Will they be able to help the wizards or will there idenitys be found out of by the trio as there war gets closer Rated T because it might get bad.
1. A New Quest

chapter 1

It starts... Percy POV when I woke up annabeth was right over my face "Holy shit, Annabeth you cant do that to me" i yelled, she pulled her face back. Probably because I had morning breath, Nico told me it smells worse than hades laundry. "Why cant i."she asked innocently "Because, i could do thins" i grabbed for her, but my plan was not perfect I fell of the bed and rolled on top of her "seaweed brain, I swear I will-" "what will you do wise girl, please tell me" the door opened and we saw Leo standing in the door way "Umm... guys Chiron needs us to come to the big house for... um something" he was staring at us probly wondering what we where doing "ok tell him we will be there in 5 minuets" annabeth told him "ah..um ok... see you guys " "that was different" "come on seaweed brain lets get dressed" we went over to the dresser to get changed and Annabeth got her clothes out from the bottom drawer. She would keep some clothing in here if she ever needed it, like when she would spend the night in my room. It wasn't against the rules if you had you parents(immortal)agree, they had a bit of a yelling spree at each other but in the end they said yes. today she was wareing her camp half-blood shirt, shorty-shorts, the sneakers that I got her when we were in Greece after we defeated Gaea, and the little owl bracelet that was her sword. "Im ready "she said after she had gotten everything put away. "lets go" I said and started running to the big house, i heard annabeth behind me running very fast so i sped up and beat her. "Good you're here now we can get to baseness" Chiron said, and with that we entered the big house

_line _skip_-

Annabeth POV

When we got in the room I could tell we where the last ones in because there was only two chairs left.

"So, who here knows about wizards" Chiron asked us

"they arnt real, they are just what mortals think when they see Hecate's chirldren doing magic" i said

"no, they are mortals our mother blessed with magic a long time a go" Mage told us

"and she still blesses a few every year to keep the population up "Lou Ellen told us, it figures they would know a lot about this, they where the only two children of Hecate in the room

"and why do we need to know this "Thalia asked, who was with the hunt staying here until atermis got back from a solo trip.

"Because you will be going on a quest this year to a wizarding school in England" Chiron told us all

"We are going to England for school "piper asked unasheringly

" Ya... more girls to come on team LEO" Leo yelled

"Don't you have a girl friend?"i asked, knowing she wouldn't like her boy friend to hit on other girls at a school for wizards.

"Anyways, you will all be going to a school named Hogwarts and-"

"Hogwarts, who names there school after a pigs skin infection" Jason asked right now almost all the guys where ROFLing. I was trying to get percy to stop along with the other girlfriends to there boyfriends.

"just don't question it "Lou ellen told us, she looked like she was trying not to laugh at the name of the school, but Mage was giggling all ready when a flash of light came into the room and in front of the doorway.

"Mom" the two daughters of Hecate asked

"Yes girls" she replied

"what are you doing here? "mage asked

"Im here to give you your quest. My world I created a very long time ago is threatened by a dark wizard named Voldemort, he is trying to kill a boy named Harry Potter and the headmaster, one of my sons has asked me if I could send some people to help and protect harry and his friends and maybe get in close with Voldemort himself. Because of this Im going to send you all to be on this quest, you will all have a mist coating on you to look like you are all 15 so you can be in the same year as harry, because some of you would be in 7th year or out of Hogwarts."

"But mom they don't have magic, how will they fit in? "mage asked her mother

"I will give them all my blessing, the blessing i gave to the first wizards and witches. They will be able to use magic but only with a wand and the mist will be woven by me so no one by an immortal or your self will see you for what you look like. So I have one question for all of you, do you all except?"

We all looked at each other for a second then we all said

"Yes"

"good, now every one put your name and your parent down in Ancient Greek, this way only the headmaster will know who you truly are "and with that she gave a piece of paper to her daughter, it was hard to tell which was daughter she liked the most the where the only girls that where Hecate's daughters the two others where second generation and weren't as good with magic as the others so Mage and Lou where like best friend sisters and never fought. I was still trying to work it out.

After we had singed it Hecate took it up in the end we had

Lou Ellen ,daughter of Hecate

Mage ,daughter of Hecate

Thalia, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis

Jason Grace , son of Jupiter

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite

Leo Valdez ,son of hupethes

Hazel Lévesque , daughter of ploto

Frank Zang, son of mars

Percy Jackson, son of posiden

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena

Nico de Angelo , son of hades

So in the end it was the seven+ four

"So where do we say we are from and what if they are American and they know the schools here" Mage asked her mother

"you will all say you are from a privet school in Long Island, New York called 'Olympus School of Magic' and you can only get in if you are gifted in at least one area of magic and its not in the books because it is so small and privet " Hecate said she seamed pleased with her self because now there where only a few holes left and they where so small you would have to do a lot of reading to fined out it was all a lie.

"You all have one day to pack then my daughters will tell you what we are doing from there, but you all remember some people in the wizarding world don't like it when you are half some thing or 'half breeds', the only exception is there are half blood wizards with mortal or muggle blood don't let them find out who you are or the mist around you will weaken when they look at you." and with that the goddess disappeared in the mist behind her

"ok you all hear mom you have today to pack and get ready and remember mortal things don't work in the school but divine things will like our D-phones but make sure me or Mage put mist over it so they don't see it." Lou Ellen said and with that we all went back to our cabins.

**yes this is your author taking to you right now and I would just like to say this is my first fanfic and im new at this stuff so if you have any ideas to make the story better tell me right away because I have a life and like to pre wright these. im open to comments and love feed back and I don't give two shits if you all think its cheesy its my idea and I like it.**

**thx**

**-the book girl **


	2. We Go To England

Leo POV

when I got back to my cabin all the people came running at me asking me what went on and first I told all the ladies there was plenty of Leo to go around, that got me a slap on the face from almost every girl in the cabin and them telling me they would tell my girlfriend and tat would get me in trouble with Cali. then I said "im going away for the year on a quest with the seven, Thalia, Nico, Mage, and Lou Ellen. We are leaving tomorrow and i need to pack. "I half told half yelled at my cabin then I jumped in my bed flicked the switch and headed to the floor below the cabin. When I got to my room I grabbed my bag, it was just like my tool belt, but it had to be put in before it could be taken out. It had been a 16th birthday present from my dad he said it was hocked up to my room so if I ever needed some thing I left in my room I would just have to think about what it was and it would be in my hand, no matter how big, and only I could take things out of it. So I changed the setting to backpack mode put it on my back and vole ah, I was done. So I started playing on my D-phone an invention I made with the help of annabeth, it was a super safe Demi-god phone that didn't alert monsters when we used it, it could also change into a laptop, tablet, phone, or TV screen that could expand up to 65inches. I mean it was probably one of my most kick ass inventions ever made. Then I fell asleep cause it was freeing 11 at night and I need my beauty sleep.

-time -skip

When I got up I got my back pack made sure my room had every thing i will need for a year at a school for magic people, meaning lots of food, clothing, etc., etc. then I ran to the Hecate cabin cause that's where they told us to go after we wake up and when I got in we where only whiting on Jason and piper who came in a few minutes later. "Ok now you are all here lets get down to it we are staying at a place where an order called the order of the phoenix is stationed, Dumbledore has told them of us and they have agreed to let us stay till school starts in a month, but they don't know we are demi-gods. Now Hecate has asked your godly parents make you your wands, our mother will give you every thing you need to know to pass as gifted students. and the wands have been made so only you can use it and when you say or think it in Greek it will work perfectly. "then she handed us our wands, which where in boxes "you can open them right now if you want but you have to put them back before we go. "Mage told us. So like every one else in the room I opened my box to see what my wand looks like and it was awesome there was a slip of paper that said 'made of fire wood and fire spark from hupethes forages, 11inches long' after a few minuets Mage told us to put our wands away because we needed to go.

I was wondering how we would get to England then Percy asked "We aren't going on a plane right, cause if we are I'm not going", Thalia and Nico murmured in agreement. "don't worry we are going through the floo network, you all have your weapons right " Lou said "yes" we all said in unison "good the mist should keep them from there eyes but if you see any one looking at it come to us and we will put another coating of mist on it " the sisters of Hecate said together "what's the floo network" Annabeth asked "Glad you asked, this way" we followed Lou and Mage to the fireplace "Grab some dust, step into the fire and say #12 grim wood place then you should find your self in a kitchen" we all stared at them like they where crazy then Mage turned to us and said "I'll go first so you will see me when you come out, OK" I think that made the others fell better, but when she disappeared into green fire the others looked frightened "Could i just travel my own way" Nico asked we all knew what he was talking about "No you are going this way Nico, or you are going to have to explain how you traveled like that." then she went up to him grabbed his ear pulled him up to the fire place and through the power on him saying his destination, he disappeared into the fire. "Who's next" "I am" this was going to be super cool I thought to my self, as i stepped in to the fire place i said the name of the house we where going to and the flames shout me to a place i had no idea where it was, then i saw Mage and Nico, Mage was talking to the other people about who knows what and just as i got out of the fire place Thalia came through then Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and finally Lou Ellen. "Is that all" a girl with pink hair asked "yes, there is only 11 of us" Lou told her "ok the boys will been on the second floor with Ron and his friend Harry and the girls will be on the third floor with Ginny and Hermione."said the female red head.

**I know its rough but the first few are always, I need to get the story started and that happened when I try new things. Rome wasn't built i a day you know. but any way thx for reading**

**-the book girl**


	3. We Visit an Alley And Get on a Train

_**hi i don't start with an author note at the begging but here I go.**_

_**thank you to the first person to review** patyyAxe0**, i will try to update once a week and if i don't you can yell all you want**_

_**if there are any cross over parings you all want tell me, i love a little drama and which people should star besides the ones i have already **_

_**im not rick or J.K if i was i wouldn't be on here, i only own Mage and my laptop.**_

**Mage POV **

After being here for 2 weeks they went to go get harry, we had asked if we could come to help but they told us we couldn't do magic outside of school yet. If only they knew that me and my sister could do magic with out our wands and most of us are of age except Leo,Piper,Hazel and Nico, but I'm not sure if the last 2 count because they are really 70 or 80 and even thought im relly only 15 I have no trace.

But now that harry was here we could finally go shopping, even though my mom , Hecate, had all ready give us basic and a little avensted knowledge in every thing so we could be 'gifted' I still would love to see how wizards wright it down. the only bad thing was that i couldn't 'use' my magic in front of them because 'I'm too young' even though I have been using magic ever sense i can rember.

I went down stairs to get something to eat I saw the house elf, he was the meanest thing i have ever met ,besides monsters, he almost blew our cover a few days ago cause he called us half-breeds so I had to do some quick mist action to cover it all up but if he dose it again i will kill him.

Harry had his hearing yesterday so today we are going to get our stuff in Diagon Ally.

I couldn't sleep last night so to day i should be tired but that's the good thing about being Hecate's kid I just drank a potion that made me not tired. we where going through floo powder again something Nico was not happy about and i don't blame him i much rather apperate then use floo. But i stepped into to the fire place any ways.

When i arrived in the alley I was almost trampled by all the witches and wizards in the street, then after everyone had came through we went off to the bank because me and Lou only had a few coins left and the others didn't have any. The bank was not the friendliest place, the goblins where eyeing us like they knew who we were, but something was holding them back. We came up to the goblin that would take us to our vault I had the key because I knew how to handle money better than the others.

I wasn't sure how much money our mom had in her vault but when i saw it my jaw dropped along with all the others , there was enough in here to keep all of England's wizards wealthy for 5 generations.

"Ok, take a few hand fulles" mom told me we could take all we wanted but i didn't want them to know that. When we got out of the bank, we spilt up Lou went with the other group cause they know nothing of this world. My group had Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Thalia first we went to the book store to get the books we needed and annabeth started looking around at different books about the wizarding world. I had to have Percy drag her out because she wont listen to any of us. Then we went to go get our robes which no one looked happy about we all much rather where our camp stuff but we couldn't stand out to much, we had to have them believe we where wizards. After we had been fitted we just looked around at things, Annabeth started looking at the book shops and Percy went with her I saw Leo looking at the brooms and I told him wizards would ride and play sports with them, that got him interested and went in to buy one I also heard him say something about making it better. Thalia and I just waited for the others to finish up be cause we where getting our pets with the others. After 10 minuets Annabeth and Percy came out of the store with a bag filled with books and Leo had a broom over his shoulder, from what I could tell It was a older model but from what Leo was murdering he was going to make it better then the fire bolt.

**_ -time-skip_**

when we got to platform 9 and ten they all had a confused look on there face probly wondering how we get to 9 3/4, but said

"All you have to do is run straget through the wall to get to platform 9 3/4" we where looking at her like she was crazy

"We'll show them how to do it" Harry told Mrs.W. We all watched as the three fell through the wall like it wasn't even there then I started to see a train behind where the wall used to be, it was the mist that keep the opening from mortal other demi-gods where noticing this to so I piped up

"Nico why don't you go first with Thalia"

"Why me "

"cause you have more experience running in to walls" Percy said to Nico

"ok that's fine, but why do I have to go with him" Thalia asked us

"guys we have 10 minuets to get on the train lets get going" I told them that cause at this rate we weren't going to make it

" fine." she said with a gron

After they had all gotten through we headed to the back of the train with the golden tro.

_time_skipy_

** Harry Pov**

The exchange students where a little weird, first they don't even know how to use the money after explaining to use they use different forms in America and they would talk in a strange language that was not English. when we had got on the train annabeth said we should get a compartment near the back so we could save seats for Ron and Hermione. I didn't really mind but I was wishing that I had someone to talk to because the Americans were talking about there school and everything else they had done there and I was just leading them to the emptiest looking compartment. In the end we were siting with a girl with silvery hair reading a magazine upside down and Neville witch when the one of the Americans saw him, the asian one, frank, yelled

" Neville i didn't know you when here"

that startled me and the girl sitting in the corner I looked over at Neville to see what was going on but he just looked at frank and said something in a different language to him then frank did a counter on it and Neville switched back to English

" Ya, i hope she wasn't mad but my dad wanted me to go here and not there so I will when im done here."

" that's awesome Neville, we can all ways use more of-" he was cut off mage who started speaking in another language rapidly possibly telling them off on something. Then annabeth squiled and ran over to the girl in the corner yelling

"Luna!"

the girl brought the magazine down and screaked

" Annabeth who are you guys here did mom send you or did cabin 20 sent you guys"she said as she looked over at the other Americans

"our mom sent us to you know-"

she split off in a another language and they all kept talking to each other till the trolley came around and I bought some food for Ron and Hermione when they come back, which they did in fact a few minuets after the trolley left. The Americans stopped speaking in a different language as Ron and Hermione walked in the room.

" Harry you will never guess who is a prefect"

Hermione asked me, i didn't know so i asked

" who"

"molfoy"

" what how did he get that" I asked in bewiterment

"who knows"

after that we just talked, we had asked the Americas about there school and from the sound of it, it sounded really cool, but really small they only had a few teachers and around 500 students compared to Hogwarts 10000 students.**(a/n: they never told us how many so I guessed)**

After a while we just sat and talked till Hermione membered to tell u to put our robes on, the Americans all mumbled in argument till Lou ellen glared at them. It was seeming to me the Lou ellen and Mage were there leaders but when Percy talked they all looked to him like there leader.

"do you guys were robes at your school" Ron asked as they all took out there robes.

"No there isn't really a dress code but the clothing has to be comfortable for us to move in"

I had no Idea what they were talking about why would they need to be comfy if all they had to do is use they wand, that didn't require that much movement.

"well were here"

hermonie said as we pulled into the station. 'welcome home' i told myself as we came to a stop and started to un lode

" are you guys coming with us"

i asked them " Ya but we need to get there quickly so see Ya"

one of them said i didn't see which one but as we got to the carriage I had a felling this year was going to be strange.

**Yes they are now at Hogwarts and are about to be sorted, the story is going to pick up from here because we are going to meet he devile her self in a few chapters and some more surprises are coming your way. heres a hint, we are going to meet a old charter from the POJ books that liked .**

**-the book girl**


	4. A song and A sorting

**Hermoine POV**

When we got to the carriages harry started talking about strange looking horses that were pulling the carriages but no one else apart from Luna could see them. I was hoping he wasn't going loony like she is. I looked over to see where the exchange students went but they were now no were to be seen. By the time we had gotten to the castle it was already starting to get dark and I could see the first years coming up form the docks.

"Where do you reckon the Americans went" Ron asked harry and I

"don't know, maybe they went with the first years. They will need to be sorted wont they" Ron answered me

"Yes I suppose they will need to."

Once we were in the Great hall I saw the exchange students were behind the teachers table. I had no idea why they were up there but we had never had exchange students before either so I decided not to question it.

"who's that" I asked the boys pointing to the chair where the DADA teacher always sat, this time it was an ugly, short lady with the face of a toad and the dressing skills of a two year old, an ugly pink blouse, and horrible pink robes under it.

"It's that Umbridge woman! She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Harry told us in a mad way

"what do you think she's here then, bloody hell, you don't reckon she's the defense teacher this year" Ron asked warily

"Lets hope not" I answered back.

As the sorting hat was brought in I couldn't help but wonder where would all the exchange students end up. would they all be Gryffindor or would they be Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

As the whole school healed there breath before the sorting hat started singing I felt myself bouncing with anticipation, what would it sing about this year, my question was answered when it opened its mouth.

_In a time of need and loss_

_ we should never look down _

_we should look to those who help us _

_even when the days are gone_

_for help will come when we needed it most_

_and the help that we need is nothing for us to fear_

_for the sorting hat knows all you will ever need_

_ even when hope is lost_

_the tools to help are simply here right now_

_ if you can find it_

_the death;_

_ one that will stand out the most in the end_

_ the water; _

_the one who will never leave them behind_

_the wise;_

_ the only one that can stand before man's greatest treasure_

_the storms; _

_the immortal and mortal of the king_

_ the fire; _

_one who never is without a smile_

_the charm;_

_ with out her you wont get far_

_ the gem;_

_ the only one with the force after death_

_the sifter;_

_ an animal on the in side _

_ the mist;_

_ the only one to go through_

_the seer;_

_ the ones who's story is yet to be told_

_the ones are here and no longer need to fear_

_so open your ears and hear_

_ when the time is right they will be hear_

_when the time is wrong they will disappear _

_just stick with them _

_and they might stay_

_but its not time to dwell on that _

_for it isn't time_

_ but the heroes are coming to help _

_and you wont need to fear _

_just watch for the mist beneath the veil_

_ for mysteries should stay of that_

_and one day soon they will be known _

_but till then be on a guard_

_for the time is never right till sight is wrong_

The school was in shook.

the hat had never said any thing like that before, what did this mean for the school.

Who were the people that the hat spoke of '_the death, the water, the wise, the storms, the fire, the charm, the gem, the sifter, the mist, the seer_', who ever they must be part of something bigger if they are part of the hats song.

I looked over to the exchange students to see how they were handling the fact we had a talking hat, but they were all huddled together possibly talking about the strange talking hat. that is what was on my mind when i first heard it talk or sing as it did ever year.

While I was thinking about the exchange students and the sorting hats new song **(A/N see what I did there)** the first years were being sorted. I wasn't paying much attention, which isn't like me, but I had a feeling that the new students had something to do with this song, Which is crazy because they just arrived to day. The sorting hat makes up the song all year. Yes that must be it I thought to myself, its just a coincidence that these kids come hear when the sorting hat speaks of eleven people.

I wasn't very convincing to myself but I threw the thought from my head as the exchange students got in line for there sorting.

**The Sorting Hat's Pov _(A/N Didn't see that one coming did ya)_**

As I got ready to sort the exchange students I couldn't help but wonder 'Are these the students the lady in the white gown told me about'. During the summer someone had came in to the headmasters office, and Dumbledore, being the only one who could get in during the summer wasn't in the office when I saw who was in there, It had been a women in a long white gown with black hair. She had placed a song in my head and took the one I was going to sing from my head. I didn't think she had been working for Tom Riddle ( yes even though im a hat I know his name, I sorted him for peat sake) but I didn't know how she had gotten in there in the first place.

Then I was shoved into reality when I heard the name

"Lou Ellen" escape from the professors lips

_As I was placed on the young girls head it didn't feel like the other students, hers was hard and sad. Images rushed past me in slow motion as I saw her life play like a movie in less the 10 seconds_

_"Your life hasn't been all fun and games has it miss. μαγικ (magic)"_

_"I don't use my last name" she told me sternly_

_"Well then, if you don't want to chat then i guess we cane just get this over with" I thought for a minuet, Ravenclaw would be a good house for this godling, but she has to much bravery in her to be fully part of that house_

_'It will be'_

"GRIFFENDORE" I shouted out to the whole hall. I felt myself pulled off her head as she ran off to her new table, but not before I felt one though go strait to me

_' Please let my sister be with me'_ as she looked back before sitting at her table I gave her a some what nod, reassuring her I would try and put them together if I could.

"Mage-"

"No need I know who I am" she said as she walked up to me and placed me on her head herself looking in the eyes of the silent professor

'_ Well, well looks like I have another godling, yes.'_

_'We prefer the term, Half-Blood'_

_'Of course, now let me see where you belong" When I started looking through her thoughts I was horrified. Blood and war watching her friends die and almost being given to the goddess of the earth so she could wake **(A/N just go with it, it will go with the story)**_

_'you are very brave and selfless I know where you go'_

"GRIFFENDORE"

She ran to go sit with her sister, and I couldn't help but feel this is the first and last time they would be at Hogwarts together

" Thalia Gr-"

"Don't need to know That Mrs." A punk girl said to the teacher as she walked to me

"Lets just get this over with" She mumbled to her self

_'yo__u are going to be the easiest' The moment she put me on traits screamed to me, brave, selfless, loyal._

_' Thalia grace you shall be a...'_

"GRIFFENDORE"

Her brother also turned out to be a griffendore too, I wondered if all godling's had the brave trait or if these select ones have it.

"Piper McLean" was the next one

_'Ahh, A child of love herself, but you are a fighter"_

_'What's your point'_

_'you are very brave, you will go to the house of the brave,'_

_'what do you mean'_

"GRIFFENDORE" was the answer she received

"Leo Valdez" was the next one I had and from his smile I could tell i would be getting some pranks

_'Hmm, where do I put you'_

_'Wow, you can talk in my mind. How do you work'_

_'you are very brave but very smart, tell me do you wish to be in the house for the brave or smart?'_

_'what ever house my friends are in'_

_' very well than'_

_"GRIFFENDORE"_

"Hazel Lévesque"

energy of death clung to her sole as she walked to me.

_'you were dead!" I said in amassment as the thoughts and feelings came over me_

_'Yes and im back now'_

_'your first life is different from the one you live in now, then you would have been Hufflepuff, but now you are braver than before. You are a'_

Frank Zang went to the same table as his girlfriend.

"Percy Jackson" Was not a person to be messed with from the look of his memories. killing and defending was in so many of them I was on his head for less then a minuet before the house he was to be in came out

"GRIFFENDORE"

Annabeth Chase asked to be in his house the moment i was on her head and I told her she would be in it even if she hadn't asked

"Nico de Angelo"

the last one I thought.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, WHAT , WHATTTTTT. YOU NEED MENTAL HELP KID OHHH MY MY MY!'_

_'I live with that'_

_'You should be in Slytherin be cause of who your father is, but something tells me you have no intention of becoming like that'_

_'none'_

_'than it is...'_

"GRIFFENDORE"

**Hello **

**yes another chapter is up and out of the way. They are all together and in the same cozy house... i wonder who will die first.**

**Jk no one is going to die, yet.**

**anyway they are all together because it is something I always thought would happen when they went.**

**hate on me if you will but i think you will all like it.**

**The toad will make her infamous appearance in the next chapter along with an old face ( if anyone can guess I will give you a high-5 and a warm computer hug{ the hint should be on last chapter but if not [she liked ]})**

**Im sorry for not updating sooner, I try for every few days but I had a late volleyball practice last night.**

**if you have anything to say about what you would like to see or what you don't want to see or what you don't like about the story and would like me to change it tell me in the comments or private message me.**

**thx**

**-thebookgirl **


	5. After the sorting

**Hello, yes i know i a little late but Im sorry and because im sorry i will be giving you all a longer chapter cause im nice like that, any ways in this chapter some stuff goes down and let me just say this. Im a true percabeth shipper and they are my main OTP, but I liked this idea, But there will be Ronabeth _(IDK)_ but only through Ron. Annabeth wont go through with any of it and our little seaweed brain will be just as knowing about this as much as he knows Nico likes him as of HOH, ****_for_****_ now_**.** So pleas don't hate, I think its funny what I have planed for them and what it will do to the story. **

**Just keep sending in stuff you would like to see in this story and It might happen, and remembers, I love me some drama and cliffys. So enjoy this chapter with the POV of my new fav home wrecker.**

**_P.S. Im not rick or J.K. if I was i probly wouldn't be on here wrighting this stuff_ **

**Ron POV**

_starting right were I left off_

'Yes' I thought to myself as I saw annabeth walk over to the Griffendore table, she was going to break up with Percy and be mine before the school year is over and I was going to make sure of it. I had many plans but the simplest and easiest was to make Percy look like a fool and me the awesome man who helps her 'boyfriend' so much she starts to fall for me, and if that doesn't work im pretty sure Fred and George would let me try out the love potions they have been working on.

As she sat down next to Percy I felt a little disappointed but also a little happy because he was only a few seats down from me.

"So they all got into griffendore, seams a little strange. Don't you think?" Hermione asked us in a whisper

"what do you mean?" Harry asked

"Look at Jason's right arm" When I looked at his arm i saw strange black marks, ones that look like the ones death eaters have!

"look hermonie i don't think Dumbledore would let death eaters in our school do you, plus we have been sharing a room with them, they could have kill any of us then." I told her

"I guess your right, but I still say we should keep an eye on them... just in case"

"Alright, can we get to eating now, Im starving" I asked Hermione

"Fine Ronald, but if you eat any more you are going t explode, I saw how much you ate at number 12. you do know you don't close your mouth when you eat don't you" she told me, this was getting embarrassing. Annabeth could probly hear how much I eat, not that she didn't see how much I ate at #12. Still I didn't want her to think Im a fat ass.

Once everyone had finished eating Dumbledore started talking about things going on this year like Filch's stupid list of things not allowed in school and how Professor Grubbly-Plank would be hear till Hagrid got back from who knows where. But when Dumbledore started talking about tryouts for Quidditch the new professor, what ever her name is, interrupted him and started on a long boring speech.

I wasn't lisining at all to her instead I was looking at annabeth's long, blond, flowing hair as she tossed it a side to get it out of her face when Percy tickled her. Right now I was wishing I could be there to make her laugh, but I didn't wish I was Percy. No, I want her to like me, not Percy Jackson. But as I fell into day dreaming about shampooing her gouges long blond hair, I felt Hermione bump me in the leg.

"What?!"

"Ron did you just hear a word I said?"

"Well,...no, but"

"Ron sometimes I wonder why YOU became a perfect and no someone else who has more brains then you"

"Im sorry Hermione, now pleases, tell me what I missed"

"I think the minsters' is interfering at Hogwarts this year."

"Well, that's bloody brilliant, so now we have a toad for a teacher because people are to sissy to accepts the fact you know who is back"

"Yes Ron, something like that" Hermione got up from her seat

"Ron arnt you coming?" she asked me

"For what"

"Ok then I guess I will have to show the new students and the first years to the common room"

"No, ... that's ok. Ill show the exchange students to the common room" I stuttered out, I wanted to show Annabeth to the common room, even if she had her friends with her.

"So are you going to be showing us to the common room" A voice behind me said, I turned around to find it was annabeth who had asked the question

"Uh...hmmm... I a..., Ya... Im showing... the common room to.. you. ...You guys" I was hoping I wasn't blushing right now "Lets go..." As I started walking I heard her talking to some one in a strange language

" Τι τρέχει φές αυτόν, ραφές λίγο νευρικός"

(_What's up with him, he seams a little_ nervous)**(A/N, this is the Greek they are speaking. If its wrong, then Im sorry im using Google to translate all of this so plz don't hate if I said something wrong in another language, I don't know Greek that well, only a small bit of the alphabet) **

"Δεν ξέρω, αυτός μπορεί να είναι νευρικοί. Θα μπορούσε να είναι η πρώτη μέρα του κάνει αυτό"

_(I don't know, He might be nervous. I could be his first day doing this)_

I wasn't watching where I was going as I walked down the halls and bumped into a few people as I watched and made sure the exchange students were keeping up with me, and they were right behind me as we walked to the common room. Once we had gotten to the port hole the fat lady asked me for the password, which was very strange this year, Dumbledore hadn't even told us what it meant in English.

" Οι ήρωες έχουν έρθει"

_(The heroes have come)_

"Welcome to the griffendore common room, the boys are up there with me and girls are up those stairs." I pointed to where they would find there rooms and told them good night along with the boys behind me.

When we had gotten in our room Harry was fighting with seams over something

"What's going on in here" I yelled/asked

"nothing we were just getting to bed." Then harry got into his bed and shut the curtains

"well we better get to bed to come on guys" Percy took the other exchanges to there corner of beds leaving me to go to bed

'Wow' I thought to myself 'this is going to be a long year'

**Hello again**

**yes It is me don't hurt me just because I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of HW and a volleyball thing. but its up now so yaaa**

**I you want to rage in the comments about how im a lazy volleyball and book loving arse you may, ut if you do tell me what you would like me to do next or what you don't want me to do. Till then**

**-thebookgirl**


	6. The First Day Part 1

**Hi my spring break just started and now im typing away and trying to type as much as I can because we went to the beach and just came back to day( which I didn't know we were going to) but anyways, I will try to type slower so I can make sure things are spelt correctly but my spell check sucks. Any way enjoy this chapter **

**Nico POV**

I loved Hogwarts, but I would love it if there were no F-ING GHOSTS EVERY F-ING PLACE I FRECKING GO. I mean gods, I left my dads place to get away from all the dead people but now that im here I think there are more dead people here that alive. Even though that's not true (even though its all I have been seeing is the dead) the ghost's are really annoying. I don't think hazel has it as bad but they keep following me and asking me if they can do things for me. So I told them if they didn't stop following me I would tell my dad about them.

After I had gotten into my new dorm, I saw that there were 10 beds. I guess it wasn't bad, I mean before the first war the Hermes cabin had almost 40 people. but the room was a bit cramped. Harry and another boy were fighting over something, but the others didn't care about what ever was going on. As we got ready to go to sleep I saw Percy get into the bed to my right. '_oh great_' I thought '_the guy that I like is sleeping right next to me. Oh crap, what if I say his name while I sleep'_ I didn't know I did it until hazel slept in the hades cabin one time and pointed it out in the morning. I had been really embarrassed, but then she told me she knew that I didn't want Percy or annabeth or anyone in the world to know about it. As I was thinking I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, and i though to myself '_maybe this year won't be bad but It will be filled with chose and magic._

__LINE SKIPY_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;]__

When I woke up I saw I was the first, so I got dressed and waited in the common room for another demigod to join me to breakfast, I know it sound stupid, but I would like someone to walk down and talk to, and hazel wants me to talk to living people more often then the dead. So I waited maybe 5 or 6 minuets for a demigod to come down and it was... Percy of all people that could have came down first it had to be the guy I was gay for.

"Sup nice, want to go get some thing to eat?" Percy asked me. I was staring at him and possibly drooling over him, but then Annabeth came down the stairs with Hermione, chatting possibly about classes they had here.

"Oh are you both going down to the hall to get food" Annabeth asked me and Percy.

"Ya I was asking Nico if he wanted to go and get something" Percy looked over to me as if saying 'come on are you coming or not'

"Ya Im going to go get food"

"Ok then we can all go together" Hermione said to us " because Im sure you won't be able to find you way to the great hall without my help"

"Lets go, im sooooo hungry" Percy said in extraction.

"We know seaweed brain, you can go an hour with out food" Annabeth said to Percy as we stared walking to the exit

We walked in silence for a few minuets, well me and Hermione did. Percy and annabeth were talking to each other and left me and the bushy haired witch alone in a slience that would kill the dead.

"So... Nico... what did you like the most about your school in new York?" I could tell she was trying to break the silence between us, so I would try and help with it.

"Uhmmm... I like the DADA classes." It wasn't a tolled lie, but I was the dark arts and Its funny to think that this year I would be taking a class to learn how to defend myself against myself.

"Ohh... cool. My favorite is ancient ruins, and this year we are learning about ancient texts and symbols. I do hope we get to some Greek stuff" This caught my attain

"Because it-"

"Why do you want to learn about the Greeks?" I questioned her

"Its the most fascinating subject i heard of when I was growing up, Before Hogwarts of course. And when I got here I looked in the library to see if wizards had any legends and myths on the Greeks from a magic point of view, and there were many thing on them from interloping's with how we got our magic and... you probly don't want to listen to me talking about this" She had a look in her eyes that said she wanted to keep taking but we were a few feet away from the great hall and then I said

"Sorry maybe another time. Im really hungry" Then I rushed to get a seat near the toast, because I loves me my toast.

As I got to my seat Percy and Annabeth sat right next to me and we all started talking.

"Nico there is something I have to tell you" Annabeth said as she sat down

"One of our teachers is a ghost" Percy told for her

"What!?" I asked/yelled

"How..., Who...,"Then I came to me. Wizards have a pass because of there magic, they can stay in this world if the choose but cant ever go on to the lad of the dead, they are stuck in an eternal limbo.

As a piece of paper pop in front of me I was taken out of my thoughts and back to reality. It said

**Class schedule **

_**-Charms**_

_**- history**_

_**lunch**_

_**-DADA**_

_**-ancient ruins**_

_**-divinations**_

_**free period**_

_**-potions (x2)**_

_**-herbology**_

_**dinner**_

I looked over at Percy's and it was almost the same except he didn't have ancient ruins, instead he had care of magical creatures.

I looked over and started eating my toast before I had to go to charms class. 'wow, this is going to be a ... different year' i told myself as I got up and left the hall

**Im super sorry, my dad got a beach trip out of a raffle at work and it was a family thing and my parents have a thing about no technology on family vacations. soo any ways I tried getting this done fast but went a bit slower while typing so I wouldn't misspell everything wrong. Hope you like it.**

**-thebookgirl **


End file.
